syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiplayer unlockables
The content is currently being moved. Please, do not edit this page anymore. This Page contains Multiplayer hints on how to unlock extra characters and maps. This page only applies to Syphon Filter 2 and Syphon Filter 3. If a player manages to achieve a certain feat while playing or finishing a mission, the player's character will say: "Got it." Syphon Filter 2 *'Mission 1 Colorado Rockies': When you first meet Jason Chance go and climb down the edge of the waterfall ravine next to him, you'll find a small cave and inside, a H11 crate. You will unlock the "Colorado Rockies" map. *'Mission 3 Colorado Interstate 70': After arming yourself and saving Jason Chance go through first tunnel and kick open a white door, go in and find a pair of binoculars in the back room. You will unlock the "Caves" map. *'Mission 9 Pharcom Expo Centre': In the area where two Military Police (MP) officers are looking at a Girly Mag, after their talk knock them both out and take the Girly Mag in the MP's locker. You will unlock the "Pharcom Incubator Lab" map. *'Mission 11 Club 32': At the start of the mission kill the 3 guards below on the dance floor before any of them throw any grenades. You will unlock the "Disco Basement" map. *'Mission 12 Moscow Streets': Get the PK-102 in one of the cars that try to run you over and then park themselves. Enemies then come out and attack you, watch out as one of them wields an M-79. Be warned that they are Russian Militia whom you cannot kill in the mission, it is recommended to use the Tear Gas Launcher. You will unlock the "Rhoemer's Bunker" map. *'Mission 15 Aljir Prison Break In': Make it through the entire mission without using the Crossbow. You will unlock the "Aljir Prison" map. *'Mission 18 Agency Bio-Lab Escape': (Note: It is highly recommended you do this on normal difficulty and not HARD MODE) Find and go inside the operating room inside the labs. You can find the operating room by climbing and navigating through the air vent that you exited last on the previous mission (not the second shaft on the left that leads to a hallway). Once through the vent, the player should run down the hallway, avoid any hits from a hidden Unit One in the hall and roll into the operation room as a Unit One operative is hiding in the corner of the door and will block your way if you do not roll. Once inside the operation room, climb on top of the computer table, up onto the next floor and run into the small room to the player's left. Inside the room should be a crate with an M-79 inside. You will unlock the "Agency Computer Lab" map. *'Mission 19 New York Slums': Find the dirty laundry in a washing machine in the burning building area. You will unlock the "D.C. City Park" map. *'Mission 20 Slums District': In the parking garage area on the area where you climb stairs until you reach a doorway leading to the last area. Ignore the door, for now, and continue up the stairway, '''BE CAREFUL '''as there are 3 Agency operatives with M-79 grenade launchers. Reach the top of the stairway and you will find a weapon crate containing an M-79. You will unlock the Syphon Filter 2 character set. Category:Multiplayer